


Truth Or Dare

by JahanamQueen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest, It's that simple, Lots of Sex, Love Confessions, Mentions of incest, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Phone Sex, Rare Pairings, Read the tags before you read the fanfic, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Sleepovers, Strap-Ons, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of threesome, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: With Eda and King out of the house, Luz decides to throw a slumber party. What happens when an old game of truth or dare takes a turn?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Boscha/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Skara, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda/Skara, Luz Noceda/Viney, Skara/Willow Park
Comments: 70
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has explicit content, so as you can tell by the tags this is purely sexual. If you’re not into this kind of stuff then I suggest you read something else. A lot of the people are been concerned for me sexualizing minors. However, people should be aware that this is fanfiction & none of these characters are real & I gave a warning, also I never said how old they are in this fic. It’s fanfiction it’s not hurting anyone. If you don’t like it then don’t read it & take your business somewhere else. I’ve added a Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

“Hey kid,” Eda called out to Luz who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Luz turned her head and attention towards Eda.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be out of the house for a day or two, I have some...business to take care of. I’m taking King with me, can you manage till I get back?”

Luz raised an eyebrow, “I thought you said you were gonna be gone next week?”

“Oh I still am,” Eda reassured. “But there's something I need to do first so I’ll be gone overnight,” she said while looking out of the window. “Can you manage on your own...and with Hooty till then?”

Luz nodded. Eda stared at her a little longer with a suspicious look. “And you promise you won’t throw a party while I’m gone?

The human let out an innocent laugh, “And invite who? I’m not exactly popular at Hexside, Eda.”

“Yeah you’re right, you little loser,” the witch joked. “Anyways, I’ll be back tomorrow night if everything goes according to plan, bye now.” She waved goodbye to her apprentice as she walked out the door.

“Bye Luz!” King waved goodbye before following Eda out the door. Luz watched the witch and demon fly away on her broom. Until they were out of sight. A mischievous grin formed on Luz’s face, “You said nothing about a sleepover, Eda,” Luz chuckled to herself. She grabbed her phone and immediately texted Amity.

_“Hey Amity, you know how you said we should have a sleepover sometime soon?”_

After a minute or so, Amity replied.

_“Yeah, what about it?”_

_“I have the owl house to myself, I’ll invite Willow and Viney and we can have a sleepover! :)”_

_“I’ll have to sneak out then. Emira knows this cool illusion spell that will trick my parents into thinking I’m home, but she’ll want something in return.-_- ”_

_“Why not invite her too?”_

_“I guess I could...can I invite Boscha and Skara too?”_

_“Uhhh sure, only if they promise to be nice.”_

_“I can guarantee they'll be on their best behavior ;)”_

_“Great, see you then! ^^”_

Luz put her phone down, she had to get the house ready for the sleepover. She knew Hooty would try to bother them, she’ll have to draw a picture of herself to distract him, he needs someone to talk to all night after all if they wanna keep the power in the house going.

* * *

The orange-gold stretches far and wide, the color of fire hearths and tangerines. The sunset on the boiling isles was surely a beautiful sight to behold. She waited outside and watched the sunset until everyone arrived. She drew a picture of herself and gave it to Hooty to talk to, she told him it was her twin sister and he fell for it. 

Amity, Emira, Boscha, and Skara all arrived around the same time with their sleeping bags. All of them were in their pajamas. Emira and Amity were both in a form-fitting silk white nightgown, while Boscha was wearing a pink nightshirt and shorts and Skara wore button-up pajamas with a pattern of butterflies on it, it looked like something a five-year-old would wear. Willow and Viney both arrived around ten minutes later. Willow wore a baggy green nightgown and Viney had on a black nightshirt and pants. Once inside in the main room of the owl house, the first two hours everyone was talking to each other, eating some snacks, watching half of a movie, and playing some card games. After everyone was settled in the circle in the middle of the living area and just finished another round of Hexas Hold’em, with Viney gloating over her victory Amity brought up a good old fashioned game of Truth or dare. Everyone agreed and was getting ready to start the game until Boscha stopped them.

"Wait,” Boscha spoke up, she put her hand in her bag and ruffled through some objects until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a bottle filled with gray liquid. “It’s not going to be all that truthful unless we have this."

“What is that?” Luz asked curiously, tilting her head.

“It’s a truth serum,” Amity answered before Boscha could. “It just ensures we’ll be truthful.”

“Oh so like a lie detector test,” Luz said

“A what?”

“Oh, it's this machine we have in the human realm, it reads your heart rate and breathing to tell if you’re lying or not.”

“That sounds complicated,” Boscha remarked. “Anyways, it’s more than a truth serum because this potion keeps your mind open too,” she said smugly.

“What do you mean?” Amity inquired.

“A truth serum will only make you tell the truth and that's it but this potion will also make you do any dare with an open mind. This is truth or dare after all and I want to see you guys do some crazy stuff.” Boscha explained confidently with a devilish smirk, she gave a glance to Willow and winked. Willow blushed and gulped at the possibilities of what would happen.

"And you just have that sitting around in your bag?" Viney asked feeling astonished by how prepared the potions witch was.

“I always come prepared," Boscha responded in a snarky way. "Everyone here needs at least a drop on their tongues for this to work and I don’t want any liars or wussies, you guys agree?”

Everyone nodded, Emira and Viney looked thrilled while Willow and Skara appeared a bit nervous as they nodded more slowly than everyone else. Amity looked indifferent, she probably expected this sort of thing from Boscha. Luz didn’t know how to feel about this, a part of her was excited about the secrets that will be spilled from this game but the other part was nervous at what embarrassing question or dare they’ll make her do. Boiling Isles version of Truth or dare is certainly going to be an interesting game. 

“Whatever is said or done doesn't leave this room, ok?” Amity proposed, glaring at everyone cautiously.

Everyone nodded again. The bottle got passed around, each witch held the dropper over their tongue until the gray liquid fell. Luz felt butterflies in her stomach and her head buzzing with possibilities when the bottle got passed to her. she held the dropper over her mouth until a drop of gray liquid fell. The deed is done. 

“Ok, now that's out of the way, I guess I’ll go first,” Boscha proclaimed, grabbing an empty green glass bottle with the label “Spider cider” still on it. She spun it. It spun round and round, the end of the bottle was blurred as it spun fast. Every girl was watching it intensely when it slowed down and then slowly stopping, landing on Viney.

Boscha grinned, "So, Viney is it? Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhh, I'm going to go with Truth to start us off."

"Ok, how many witches have you slept with?"

Viney looked taken aback, "Wow, you’re not wasting any time,” she chuckled lightly.

"We won’t make fun of you if your body count is zero, so answer it, " Boscha reassured her though it sounded a little taunting. 

"Ok well, two," she mumbled embarrassingly with a little blush.

"Who!" Everyone shouted eagerly at her and even Boscha looked surprised. She didn’t think a delinquent like Viney would even be experienced. 

"Well, my first time was with Jerbo in the room with the hidden doors. We were both virgins so we didn’t know what we were doing as much as I didn't realize what was happening until it was over. Then there was this witch I met in the healing track, she was teaching me a spell and used my body as a test subject on finding wounds and one thing led to another but that was a one-time thing.” Viney explained with her face getting redder each second when recalling the events. 

Everyone looked to Viney in awe, seemingly amazed at her accomplishment and here being open to discussing them. 

"So I have an idea guys, since Boscha said anything is on the table and Viney shared her experience with us let's take this up a notch!" Skara proposed to everyone.

"What do you mean?” Willow asked innocently.

"Well, I was a bit nervous about this before but I felt relieved with what Viney said and it makes me more comfortable with any future truth or dares. Also, Amity said we won’t talk about what happened outside this room so why not go all out?” Skara probed with a grin that no one ever saw on her face before.

Everyone looked at each other while taking in her words. Luz looked to Willow a bit unsure, Willow seemed a little less nervous now thanks to the serum. Amity was rubbing her thumb on her chin while thinking over Skara’s proposal until she nodded in agreement. Viney, Emira, and Boscha didn’t need any convincing. Their mischievous grins told Luz everything. The left side of Emira’s lips tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on her face; casting a spell of lust to eyes that dared look her way. After a minute of deliberation, everyone agreed. Anything that happens here stays here and nothing is off-limits. 

_"Th_ e _game is on now,”_ Luz thought to herself.

"Ok, my turn! Let's get this party started!” Viney shouted before spinning the bottle. It landed on Willow. Willow’s eyes widened but kept her composure. 

“Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!" Willow answered without much a second thought. Luz was surprised she chose to dare after what was proposed earlier. Willow had more guts than she thought or maybe it was just the serum after all.

“I dare you to kiss Boscha. With tongue.” Viney dared with a roguish smirk. 

The room fell silent as everyone looked to Willow and Boscha curiously and intensely. Luz saw the shock register on Willow's face quickly turn to the excitement, A small smile played on Boscha’s lips too. Willow motioned her fingers to the witch to come to her. Boscha rolled her eyes and stood up and took a few steps till she reached where Willow was sitting. The three-eyed witch sat down in front of her and grasped her face. Boscha leaned in and pressed her lips to Willows, the plant witch groaned as she grasped the back of Boscha’s head, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Willow felt the girl's tongue slide into her mouth, thrusting her tongue deeper and dominating the dark-haired witches tongue. She passionately kissed her, causing Willow to moan, Boscha circled her tongue around Willow's lips then sucking on her bottom lip before pulling away and breaking the string of saliva that connected their mouths. Willow was left panting and satisfied, Boscha then made her way back to her spot next to Skara. 

“Wow, that was hot,” Emira whispered. 

“Very,” Viney agreed, “I’m glad you picked dare, Willow.”

“Where did you learn to kiss like that, Boscha?” Amity questioned, seemingly intrigued by her friend's talents. 

“Been practicing with Skara since last year, she has a real talent for this sort of thing,” she boasted, patting Skara on the head like a pet. Skara winked and blew a kiss to the group.

“How was it?” Luz whispered to Willow, leaning towards her.

“Awesome,” Willow answered out of breath, adjusting her glasses. “My turn now,” Willow declared happily as she spun the bottle. Landing on Amity this time. Amity sat up straight when the tip of the bottle pointed to her and gave her attention to Willow.

“Amity huh?” Willow mumbled to herself, “Ok, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, after that show I’ll have to go with a dare," she chuckled.

“Dare, huh? Hmmm….” Willow thought to herself, wondering what she should have Amity do, all options were on the table after all. She glanced over to Luz when an idea came to her.

"I dare you to make Luz moan."

Surprise washed over Amity’s face, she admitted she didn’t think Willow of all witches would pick a dare like that. There was an explosion in her mind, the good kind. Make Luz moan? She could do that. Amity felt an excitement that carries more possibilities than she could be conscious of but there were hundreds of ideas there in her head, Amity could feel it.

“Child's play,” Amity said with confidence. Luckily she was already sitting next to Luz, Amity put her hands on Luz’s shoulders and straddled her lap. Luz suppressed a smile. Amity could tell from her blush that she liked this. Her blush seeped through her tan skin and left a rosiness color to it, it was cute. Her hazel eyes were intense and bore into Amity’s golden ones. Pulling at the back of her short brown hair Amity pulled her head back to suck on the nape of the human’s neck. Luz’s skin tense at the feeling of Amity’s mouth sucking on the sensitive flesh, it felt ticklish but the human was determined not to moan. The other hand reached up to her pajama shirt and massaged her small breast. A sheen of sweat broke over Luz but she was still silent, Luz gave Amity a smug look. _“You won’t break me that fast,”_ her hazel eyes read. 

_"This wouldn't do”._ Amity thought to herself. Feeling brave, Amity took the Latina’s hand and led it under her nightgown. Guiding her fingers to Amity’s crotch, moving her panties aside, Amity led Luz’s fingers into her. She knew how easy it would be to touch Luz and make her moan but Amity decided to tease her and see if she can make the human moan if she makes Luz touch her instead. More pearls of sweat were forming on Luz's face, she bit her lip and stayed silent but the witch could tell she was trying hard not to make a sound. Amity felt her going inside her while the girl's thumb fluttered over Amity’s clit. Juices soaked her underwear and began to drip on the floor on the Owl house. Everyone was watching with wide and lustful eyes as Amity was riding Luz’s fingers. The green-haired witch leaned down to the human and kissed her deeply, brushing her tongue over Luz’s mouth and rode her fingers faster, Amity purposely deepens the kiss and thrust her tongue in her mouth, Amity moaned into the kiss to try to get any sound out of the human. Luz stopped kissing back and looked like she was moments from breaking. 

“Mmm, oh Luz, I’m gonna cum~" She whispered sounding as lecherous as she could into the kiss. Amity felt a knot twisting in her stomach and her knees began to shake as she came hard, still licking inside Luz’s mouth. Finally breaking, Luz moaned.

Amity pulled away from the kiss and flashed Luz a triumphant smile. Luz blushed and smiled back, admitting to defeat. Receding off her lap unnoticed everyone staring at Amity. 

"What?” Amity inquired confusingly, looking almost baffled at everyone’s shocked expression. 

No one spoke, they just shook heads and looked at Amity marveled. She could taste the sexual tension in the air from the witch's boldness. After that, they would surely have to step up their game. Amity sighed in satisfaction and spun the bottle. This time it landed on her sister, Emira.

"Emira, truth, or dare?"

"Truth!" Emira stated, though she practically shouted it out. Amity tilted her head, Emira of all people chose truth? Must have been feeling hot after what she just witnessed her younger sister doing. Probably a good thing she chose truth, there was something Amity always wanted to ask her sister and now she had the perfect opportunity. 

"This might be a bit unorthodox but...have you ever done anything... _explicit_ …with Edric? I just noticed that sometimes you two seem _closer_ than usual.” Amity stammered trying to get the right words out.

Emira blushed, adjusted the pillow she was sitting on, and shuffled her feet. The jade hair twin nervously tapped her fingers on the floor, the drumming of her fingers was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of her polished nails on the wooden floor echoed the tumultuous thudding of her heartbeat. Emira sighed and finally answered:

"Ok, so you guys know Edric and I are twins and us growing up together, looking alike, acting alike and only ever being with each other because our parents don’t want us to associate ourselves with lesser witches our age, It was only natural that we explored each other when we began to develop around the same age.” Emira explained and moved her hands to hide her nervousness, “It went from kissing to touching each other and things progressed from there. I guess you should have known, Mittens. I do sleep in his room from time to time. So yes, I have had sex with Edric."

It took Amity a moment to process that information, usually she’d condemned that sort of stuff but the serum kept her mind open. She knew how things are at home to lead to her siblings sleeping with each other. “It’s okay, I’m not mad at you, I understand how things are at home, I still love you,” Amity reassured her older sister.

No one seemed mad or disgusted at Emira. Everyone's eyes were warm and accepting of her. Everyone except Viney, who looked amused by the whole thing.

“So you’re fucking your brother, huh Blight?” Viney chuckled, letting her pale cheek rest on her palm as she tilted her head and gave Emira an amusing smirk. "It's okay, Emira, Edric is a hot guy so I don’t blame you but I just have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Can I watch?" Viney asked, blushing.

Emira gave her a devilish smirk, "I’m sure he’ll be fine with that. He likes showing off. I think it would be hot if you watched, maybe you could join in." Emira simpered, winking at Viney.

"Wait seriously, you mean it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it would be nice to add another witch into our fun time, so you in?"

"I'm already wet thinking about it." Viney giggled.

Emira smiled and blew a kiss at her. 

“Now, let’s see who will be my unfortunate victim ,” Emira hummed as she spun the bottle. It landed on Boscha.

“Truth or dare?”

Boscha thought about it for a moment, “Dare!”

“I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with….” Emira scanned her eyes around the room looking for which girl to pick until she settled on one, “Skara!”

“Where should we do it?” Boscha asked, looking around the room.

“There’s a bathroom next to this room, you can do it there,” Luz said, pointing to her left.

"Well then this should be fun," Boscha grabbed Skara’s hand. Following Luz’s directions, they walked into the hall and found the bathroom. Opening the door, the bathroom had a cozy feel to it. The walls were large format tiles of beige wallpaper and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of dark wood and the counters were made of dark gray stone. It does feel like an owls nest. There was a bathtub with a shower head and toilet next to it. Both girls entered the bathroom and Boscha locked the door behind them. 

"So how are we gonna do it? If there’s something you don’t want to do, you can tell me, " Skara spoke, trying to sound comforting. Of course, knowing Boscha she doesn’t need any reassurance or comfort. 

"Oh I know, now take your clothes off Skara! You're all mine for the next 7 minutes and I don’t want to waste any time!" Boscha commanded authoritatively.

Skara smiled and began to undress, pulling down her baggy pajama pants and unbuttoning her top and letting her clothes fall to the floor. Boscha removed her clothes as well. Once both girls were naked. Boscha sat down on the closed toilet seat and let Skara straddle her lap. The bard witch cupped Boscha’s cheeks and pulled her in a deep kiss, she all but shoved her tongue in her mouth, only licking and sucking her lips, Skara was such a tease. Skara ran her hands down Boscha until she reached her chest, Groping her breast roughly the three-eyed witch felt her fingers pinch and twist until Boscha pulled her hands away, startling her friend.

“We don’t have that much time here, so why don’t we skip to the main event?”

Skara nodded understandably and pulled herself off her friend's lap and got onto her knees. Boscha spread her legs, giving Skara a nice view of her wet cunt. Skara didn't waste any time and began licking her sex, trailing her tongue on Boscha’s slit and dragged it up until she found Boscha’s clit. The bard witch circled her tongue around her clit then wrapped her mouth around it before sucking on it hard. Juices were dripping down Skara’s chin as she worked over her friend, Boscha felt an orgasm beginning to build, she pulled on her gray-pinkish hard closer and began thrusting herself onto Skara’s face to find more friction. The Pink haired witch was breathing harder and moaning. “Shit Skara, you really are good at this,” she moaned, feeling Skara humming happily on her nub. Skara rubbed her chin on Boscha’s hole, she ran her fingers up to Boscha’s sex and rubbed her fingers on her wet opening

"How many fingers are you using?" Boscha managed to ask between moans, her tone sounding sluggish. 

"Two." Skara answered after letting her mouth off for a second. 

"Good, make it quick."

Boscha could feel her hum in approval as she drove two fingers into her. Hooking her fingers inside Boscha, Skara began working in a thrusting motion, Skara began stretching her fingers inside and thrust as deep as she could, she also started to suck on Boscha’s clit again, giving whole new pleasure to Boscha. More of Boscha’s juices leaked all over Skara’s face, Skara sex was getting incredibly wet and she couldn’t help but slip two fingers into her own cunt. Skara figured their time was going to be up soon so she had to finish her friend as soon as she could. Skara thrust her fingers in fast and sucked her nub harder, causing Boscha’s back to arch in pleasure. Boscha held onto Skara's head to keep her in place as she felt her blood rushing to her lower region when her pleasure reached a peak and she came on her friend's face, letting out a loud moan, no doubt the other girls would hear it too. The three-eyed witch couldn't even form words as the edges of her vision went white. She finally let go of Skara’s head, both witches were panting hard, Boscha looked down at Skara’s cum-covered face and chuckled.

“You look good like that,” she said. Boscha eyes drifted lower to her friends lower areas, where she saw that Skara had been masturbating while eating her out. Before Boscha could offer to help finish Skara, they heard a knock from the other side of the wall. Signaling their 7 minutes were up.

“Sorry we didn't have enough time to make you finish,” She apologized, surprisingly sounding sincere. “Later tonight, I’ll give you your due, sound good?”

"No worries, we only had seven minutes but I can’t wait till later~," Skara replied with a lustful tone. Skara licked some of the cum on the corner of her lips while maintaining eye contact with Boscha.

Boscha blushed and chuckled, _“This girl is gonna be the death of me.”_

They stumbled back to the living room with their clothes back on, all red and out of breath. The room was silent but nothing needed to be said, everyone looked at the two witches with teasing grins plastered on their faces. 

“Have fun in there?” Amity teased, noting how wet Skara’s face was.

Skara looked away blushing before nodding while Boscha ignored the question and made her way where she sat before.

“You were loud in there Boscha, guess you were right about Skara being good with her mouth,” Luz commented, chuckling. 

“I’m always right, human,” Boscha shot back, sticking her tongue at Luz playfully. “Anyways, it’s my turn now.” Boscha leaned forward to grab the bottle and spun it. The spin didn’t last all that long, slowing down, right when Luz thought it was gonna land on her, it moved a little and landed on Skara.

“Yes!” Skara cheered in delight. “Finally my turn!”. Luz frowned and sighed in disappointment, when is she ever gonna get her turn?

"Truth or dare?"

“Dare obviously!”

“Ok then, I dare you to suck on Emira’s nipples.” Boscha dared with a grin.

Skara didn't even hesitate. She crawled over to Emira, the blight twin was wearing a one-piece nightgown and untied the strings holding the upper part of her gown. Once undone, her breasts were exposed. Skara sat there for a second admiring how beautiful and round Emira’s breasts were, her nipples had a pretty pink color to it. Emira tapped Skara’s shoulders and smiled amusingly at her, snapping out of her trance. Skara leaned down and took her right nipple into her mouth, sucking it gently like a baby at first then rolling her tongue around it, getting an approval moan from Emira. Skara moved her mouth to the other nipple and rolled the wet one between her fingers, making a real show with the tongue play. Everyone was watching intensively, their eyes almost looked so fascinating by what was going on, their gazes were unwavering and focused. Emira was breathing hard as she felt the wet muscle work over her nipples. Skara’s dark skin against Emira’s pale breasts was a sight that left everyone in the room feeling hot and their mouths agape. Once both her nipples were perked Skara looked up at Emira with her big innocent eyes. Skara let go of her nipples making a “pop” sound before making her way back to her seat while Emira adjusted her nightgown.

"You really are talented with your mouth~" Emira complimented libidinously.

Skara smiled in response and spun the bottle, Luz leaned forward looking anxious, _”Pick me c’mon let it be me!”._ Unfortunately for her, the bottle landed on Viney again. 

_“Damn it!”_ Luz screamed in her head. She was the only one who hadn't gotten a turn.

“Truth or dare?”

"Truth!"

“Truth again?” Skara inquired.

“We got a lot of dares and not enough truths,” the beast keeping and healing witch shrugged.

"What's the weirdest thing you’ve masturbated with?" 

Viney blushed when she thought about it, "Oh Ummm, the healing track has these weird thermometers you take your temperature with, it feels nice and warm in your mouth and it sometimes vibrates to help students relax or so I’ve heard. So...sometimes I would take one home and...use it ."

The room burst into a fit of laughter. It was a laughter that filled that room and Viney could feel was out of pure humor, Skara laughed hard that it looked like she couldn’t breathe. Viney of course was just shrugging it off and smiling. 

“Ok, who’s next,” Viney said to herself before she spun the bottle. As the bottle spun Luz felt anxious, she didn’t know if she was ever gonna get a turn tonight, which would be a bummer considering she was down for anything. Luz felt the need to move almost without end; if her limbs were moving the anxiety was gone, or at least she could ignore it a while until the bottle stopped. This was the most sexually charged room, is this how sleepovers were like on the boiling isles? The Latina couldn't wait to see what will happen next... 

The bottle was slowing down, it passed a few witches before finally landing on….Luz. 

“Finally!” Luz exclaimed, relieved she was finally getting a turn. So loud it startled Amity and Willow, who was sitting next to her.

"We can finally see the human in action,” Viney teased before letting out a snicker. “So Luz, truth, or dare?"

"Dare!" Luz blurted out, she was up for anything and truth wouldn’t suffice.

“Quick for some action aren’t you? Well if you insist~,” Viney said playfully, tapping her fingers thinking over what dare she’ll choose, like the light in her head making her decision more clear she grinned, "I dare you to go down on Amity."

The room went a little silent, all of them curious to see how this will play out. Luz's face was stone and unreadable. She glanced over to Amity and locked eyes, the witch looked excited, she was all on board for it, this was going to be fun. Silently, Luz scooted herself in front of the girl on her knees. 

"You ready for your first cunnilingus, Luz? " Amity purred, giving her crush a sly smirk.

"I was born ready, this will be the best experience you’ll ever have, Blight." Luz talked back in the same playful tone. 

Amity lifted her nightgown over her waist and spread her legs, giving Luz a nice view of her dripping sex, the juices were still there from their little fun earlier. Luz’s hazel eyes pierced into the incredible view she was getting. Amity had no hair on her lower area (it looked like Amity shaves that area) and her cunt had a pretty pink color to it, the juices dripping made it more magnificent to look at. Luz leaned in and ran her tongue up and down on Amity’s slit teasingly. Everyone inched closer to get the full picture of the human in action.

Luz licked a few long strokes, from Amity’s wet opening to her clit. The Latina gave it some focused attention, running the tip of her tongue over it several times. Amity made a sound, a small whimper, Luz looked up at Amity as she swirled her tongue around the nub. Amity’s face was red at this point and she kept their eye contact going. Luz drove her tongue into Amity’s hole suddenly made Amity let out a loud moan. The way the witch thread her fingers through Luz’s short brown hair and direct her where to go, the way she'd wrap her legs around Luz’s head to hold her in place, the way she'd push against her tongue when she wanted her tongue in deeper. But here on her knees pleasuring Amity with her tongue in her opening and nose rubbing on her clit was almost...intoxicating. 

"That feels good," Amity moaned quietly, running her fingers through Luz’s hair. Luz pulled her tongue out for a second to press a kiss to Amity's inner thigh, Amity giggled by the ticklish feeling before Luz dived her head back in and began moving her tongue around so frantically, it was messy but to Amity, it felt so good.

The green-haired witches' body made the best sounds while her crush was eating her out, she was so wet and obscene. Luz could listen to it for hours. Amity gasped and made another moan when Luz sucked harder at her clit, a little too hard the feeling was intense and it made Amity grip Luz’s hair tighter.

After a while, Luz’s jaw started to ache. She was trying to make Amity finish quickly and went back to circling Amity’s nub with her tongue while sucking and flicking steadily over the glans as her fingers found that spot the witch liked best and rubbed insistently. Amity’s thighs trembled the slightest bit. Feeling her climax approaching she moaned out, "Oh fuck! Luz, right there—like—just like that!"

The moans escaping her were echoing through the room, everyone was watching intensely like this was the most entertaining thing they’ve ever seen. Amity was getting close. Building to the climax she unleashed it all over the human's face with full force with zero warning. Luz kept licking until Amity removed her grip from her head to let the girl breathe, watching drops of her cum trail down her face and drip from her chin. Amity admitted she had never seen anything more erotic. Watching Luz wipe off some of the cum with her finger and put in her mouth while sucking on it slowly made Amity want to go round two. 

"How do I taste?" Amity asked out of breath

"Pretty good actually." Luz complimented, pulling her finger out of her mouth. “It tastes sweet.”

"How was your first cunnilingus? You seemed comfortable with it." 

"I think after all that’s happened tonight I’d be just about as comfortable for anything,” Luz giggled.

Amity leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips. Luz didn’t know why she blushed like after just going down on her, getting kissed like that just felt...different, it was nice actually. Luz silently sat back in her seat between Amity and Willow. 

"That was really hot, you guys!" Skara praised. Emira looked to her younger sister and gave an approving nod.

Luz rubbed the back of her head and gave a warm smile, while Amity gave a dramatic bow and giggled. Satisfied with the dare Viney pick.

_“I gotta make it up to Viney after this,”_ Luz thought to herself before spinning the bottle. It stopped on Willow again.

“Truth or dare?”

“I’ll go with dare again.” the plant witch answered, feeling bold.

“I dare you to lick the cum off my face,” Luz ordered with a mischievous grin as she pointed to her face.

“Consider it done.”

Willow cupped her friend's tan cheeks and with no hesitation, she began to lick the juices from her face. Willow trailed her tongue up Luz’s cheek, feeling the rough front of Willows tongue where her taste buds are. Luz giggled by the ticklish feeling, it sent a fuzzy feeling inside her. Willow then ran her tongue around her lips, even her eyes, though Luz had them closed. By the end when Luz’s face was licked clean, Willow leaned in and gave her friend a deep kiss. Luz kissed her back, tasting Amity’s cum on her mouth.

"It would’ve been weird not to give you a kiss after licking your face like that." Willow quipped when she pulled away. Luz laughed lightly in response. 

“Well, this was fun but it’s getting late,” Emira remarked showing everyone the time on her scroll. It was past 2 am. They were playing truth and dare that long?! It felt shorter than that. 

“What? Nooo, I wanted another turn,” Boscha whined, almost childishly. 

“We can do this another time,” Amity reassured before yawning.

“Yeah, how about next week? Eda and King will be out of the house again. I think they’re going to steal some magic crystal or something so it’ll take them a few days,” Luz shrugged.

“Next week sounds good,” Viney agreed.

Boscha and Willow just nodded, Skara was thinking about it before nodding her head quickly. 

“Hmm, We’ll have to do another illusion spell to fool our parents so we can sneak out, are you good with that, Mittens?” Emira queried to Amity. Amity debated it in her head but ultimately agreed to it, sneaking out wasn’t her cup of tea but after tonight she would be back for more.

Emira smirked and looked to the rest of the group, “I’ll bring some toys next week to amplify the game,” she said. Everyone in the room smiled, the excitement everyone had erased any worries or doubts they’ve had before.

“It’s settled then,” Luz declared.

Everyone bid each other a goodnight and got into their sleeping bags before turning off the lights. Tucked into a sleeping bag that night, the sleep pooled on their eyelids, and the darkroom was filled with the soft sounds of people sleeping. And the wind outside swooped up against the house, it wasn’t a rough wind in any way but it made a soothing noise that Luz likes to sleep to, everyone gradually slept away through the sound of the wind to silence. Throughout the night, Luz could’ve sworn she heard Boscha and Skara leave the room but she didn’t pay much attention to it. Some time in the middle of the night the human carefully rolled onto her side and looked at Amity, who was sleeping right next to her. Her features were much softer in sleep, showing off more of the pretty features on her face. She looked peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into her arms, Luz sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but her excitement for next week was stopping her. She liked the boiling isles version of a sleepover. She couldn’t wait till next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot but when writing this there were more truth or dare scenarios I wanted to add but didn't know where to put them so I plan on making a sequel. Any who hope you enjoyed it. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel with some unexpected feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the sequel. It's just a bunch of extra scenarios I couldn't fit into the first chapter The tags should tell you what you're in for so don't come after me if you read something you don't like. If I can spend two days writing this then you can spare a few seconds to look at the tags!  
> Anywho enjoy!

Luz looked out the window of the Owl house as she watched Eda and King fly away on Eda's brooms for some important artifact that Eda mentioned once or twice. Once they disappeared over the sunset and horizon, the human prepared the living room for another sleepover. The last slumber party she had taken a turn she never expected. According to Willow, what happened last time wasn’t a common thing at slumber parties on the boiling isles but it would be something they do more often. Luz smiled to herself as she thought about the possibilities of what could occur tonight. 

But first, she needs to draw another picture of herself to give to Hooty to talk to. 

* * *

Everyone arrived around the same time and dressed in the same attire they wore last time though notably, Emira brought an extra black bag with her. Luz recalled what she said last time about bringing toys to the game. After an hour of sitting around and gossiping, Luz decided to start truth or dare.

“Ok, let’s start the game!” Luz shouted as she motioned for everyone to huddle in a circle. It was nice to see everyone was back again. She turned to Boscha, “You have the serum?”

“Of course I did, human,” Boscha replied boorishly as she pulled out a dark grey bottle from her bag. “I upped the dosage for more fun!” she said excitedly. 

“Wait what?” Amity said in shock, seemingly concerned. “ Boscha, are you sure that's safe?”

“Of course it is, you’ll stay as truthful as last time but the last potion just kept an open mind to dare, this one will make you go on board with any dare,” The pink-haired witch responded with a glimpse of sadism in her tone by the possibilities. 

“And there’s no downside to this?”

“No, the book said the only side effect is that it would make you extra emotional and true to your feelings, but that’s all of us during that time of the month,” she said laughing at her joke then turned to look at everyone sharply, “Any objections?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“I think we all know the rules so I don’t have to repeat myself.”

Everyone was settled in as they made the circle in the big living room littered with pillows and sleeping bags. Once again, the truth serum gets passed around the room, once everyone has put a drop on their tongues the games begin. Viney grabbed an empty dark red bottle with the label “Devils delight” on it. Once she spun it the bottle went blurry, everyone sat in anticipation, hoping it would land on them. The bottle eventually stopped and landed on Willow. 

“Huh, so it's Willow, truth or dares?” Viney asked.

Willow’s first choice was to pick dare but decided against it knowing Viney would dare her to do something crazy, the night was young after all, if she ever gets picked again she would choose dare. 

"I’ll pick...truth," The plant witch ultimately decided.

“Hmm shocking,” Viney mumbled sarcastically. She didn’t have a question to ask Willow so decided to pick a basic question.

"Ok, I’ll start easy, what’s your sexuality?” Viney asked, “After your make-out session with Boscha and Luz, you can’t be straight.”

Willow tilted her head and rubbed her fingers like she was debating her answer with herself, "You know, I haven’t thought about my preference. I don’t think someone's gender matters all that much to me. So I’m pansexual. All genders are welcomed to my circle." Willow answered casually with a small smile. Everyone nodded understandably, after their last sleepover it was safe to say none of them were straight.

Willow took the bottle from Viney and spun it, once it stopped it landed on Luz. 

"Luz, truth, or dare."

"Pssh, dare of course!" Luz said excitedly like she was up for any challenge thrown at her. She flashed Willow a challenging grin that read: _“Do your worst!”_

Willow gave her a mischievous smirk and narrowed her eyes, _“Oh, I will.”_

"I dare you to pick a sex toy out of Emira’s bag and put it inside you," she dared with a grin.

“Challenge accepted!” Luz proclaimed as she motioned her hand for Emira to pass the bag. The Blight twin smirked and tossed the bag to the human. Luz didn’t waste any time and dove her hand in the bag without looking and pulled out the first thing she touched. It wasn’t till she made eye contact with the object did she somewhat regret her decision to pick dare. Every witch in the room giggled by Luz’s shocked reaction to the toy. It was an eight-inch long purple dildo with a vibrating function. The girth was thick and smooth. It puzzled her how that was gonna fit inside her but she would try anyway. The dare seemed like an easy one anyway.

“How long?” she asked.

“Till you cum.”

"Seems easy, I'll do it but...umm can one of you help me? I don’t know how those things work," Luz asked, almost feeling embarrassed.

“I can help!" Amity volunteered eagerly, Luz flinched and was startled by how quick she volunteered, she looked at Amity, seeing how red the witches face was. 

Emira giggled and tossed a bottle of lube to the two girls. Getting into the middle of the circle Luz pulled down her shorts and underwear, revealing her smooth and tan ass. Amity came up behind her and unwrapped the toy. Lubing up the toy, everyone could see beads of sweat form on Luz's brow, her breathing has also changed, going from a long and deep breath to quick and shallow, the human was excited. Fingers breached the Latina and the girls in the room were intrigued watching her squirm under Amity’s touch. Amity did more than just stretch Luz, she made sure to explore a little as well. Grazing over Luz’s clit and causing her to moan and buck against her hand. Once she was ready Amity removed her fingers and moved in front of Luz and grip the front other hips and slowly slid the dildo inside her. Luz’s breath hitched and she tightened her grip on Amity’s shoulders while she worked the toy inside her. Once the toy was inside Luz, Amity turned it on, the toy made a loud buzzing sound. Luz unintentionally clapped down on the toy, throwing her head back and suppressing a moan. The feeling was so intense it took all her strength not to cum so quickly. The green-haired witch blush deepened, she quelled the urge to fuck Luz right then and there, just the way Luz grabbed onto her and was looking at her with lustful eyes made Amity wet, it was almost like their eyes were telling each other something, so strange. Luz shaken hands let go of her friend and she pulled her shorts back on with a faint buzzing noise. She struggled to get back to her seat as she kept gasping and moaning from the intense pleasure, her entire body trembled as she spun the bottle, landing on Boscha.

"T-Truth or-r da-dare?” Luz stuttered, pressing her hands between her legs as she struggled to get the question out of her mouth.

“Obviously I’m picking dare, human,” Boscha answered in a snarky attitude. 

“P-Pick anyone i-in the r-room t-to give you an h-hickey.” Luz struggled to speak between moans, with the toy inside her, she managed to give Boscha a sly smirk as she added: “Somewhere v-visible.” 

Boscha grimace, she hoped her parents wouldn’t notice. She scanned her eyes around the room, looking who to pick, her first choice would have been Skara but she found that this was a great opportunity to get some action from one of the other girls. Willow? No. Not Amity either, Luz wouldn’t do a good job with the dildo inside her. Maybe Emira? No...

“Viney!” the three-eyed witch shouted, pointing at the brown-haired witch sitting across from her. A grin spread over Viney's face, wide and open, showing her over-whitened teeth. 

“Not gonna lie, I was hoping you’d pick me,” she chuckled as she made her way in front of Boscha. Viney put her hands on the girl's shoulder and leaned in till her lips were inches away from her neck. Boscha felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as it makes contact with her neck. Viney’s mouth gently sucking on her flesh, it sent a ticklish feeling all over the witches' body, making her giggle. Viney’s hand runs through her pink hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slid around Boscha’s waist and pressed her body against the other girls. As Viney sucks on her neck harder a wave of pure pleasure runs through her entire body as she lets out a low moan. Boscha thought Skara was talented with her mouth but it looks like Viney might rival that. This ticklish feeling was intoxicating. Once Viney made her mark on Bosha she removed her wet mouth from her neck. The dark wet bruise was visible on Boscha’s pinkish skin. Don't know how she's gonna hide that.

“You did a good job,” Boscha complimented out of breath. She leaned forward and peeked Viney on her lips before the healing witch made her way back to her seat. After Boscha spun the bottle, it quickly slowed down and landed on Viney. 

“Viney, truth, or dare?” She asked while rubbing her hickey. 

"Truth," Viney answered without a moment of hesitation. 

“Great choice,” the witch grinned, “Tell us all about your experience with the Blight twins,” she paused then added: “ Don’t leave out any of the juicy details~”

Everyone leaned in closer and gave their attention to Viney. Viney blushed and looked down to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

“Ah…well…Where to start? Craziest sexual experience I’ve ever had. It happened two days after our last sleepover so I went home with Edric and Emira right after school. I watched them fuck for the first round then joined in for the rest. they had a marathon with me all night, fucked me crazy like six times. Geez, we were in a lot of positions but my favorite was when Edric put me in a doggy style position and fucked me raw while I was eating out Emira. Well after the last round she put a buttplug in me, I had to sleep with six loads inside me and my face was all wet. Then when we woke up the next morning I awoke to Emira pulling the plug out and eating me out while I was blowing Edric till I came all over the sheets and he came on my face. Then we fucked again in the shower, so yeah...crazy experience...” Viney explained, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. By now they must be beyond an attractive rosiness. They must be marking her out to be super red.

Everyone listened with awe as she went into detail, even Luz, who still had the toy inside her was impressed and struggled to keep her composure. Emira’s face was also red but her cheeks had more of rose color to them, she had a prideful grin on her face when Viney was explaining everything, she must have been proud of her accomplishments. 

“Well, that explains all the noise I heard,” Amity remarked, almost annoyed, she was flustered when she finally understood the context of the noise. “I thought someone was getting tortured.” 

“In a way, she was,” Emira replied with a giggle. 

"Did you at least take any pictures?" Boscha asked as she was intrigued by the whole story.

"Psh, of course, I did! I have one here!" the twin boasted, with an almost evil grin as she held her scroll up. 

Passing her phone around each girl swiped the screen to see multiple pictures of their threesome. Once Luz got the scroll the first picture she saw was Viney riding Edric in the cowgirl position while Emira was fucking her in the ass with a strap-on. The Latina felt the knot in her stomach tighten and she was breathing harder, her walls clenched tighter around the vibrating toy even more than before. She felt like she was about to orgasm from that until she quickly passed the phone to Willow and shook off the creeping feeling. It wasn’t a competition to see how long she could hold out but Luz wanted to go for as long as she could. She didn’t know why maybe she just wanted to impress everyone or a certain someone. She was surprised that she didn't cum when Amity was loosening her up. Her underwear was soaked and it was starting to feel uncomfortable but she didn’t want to finish just yet. 

“Luz, truth, or dare?”

She snapped out of her thoughts, “What?”

“Anyone home?” Viney questioned in a joking manner, snapping her fingers to get Luz’s attention.

Luz looked at the bottle and saw that it was pointing at her. She didn’t even realize the bottle had landed on her again. 

“Oh right…er...truth,” She mumbled, she can’t do a dare in this state, she’ll have to play it safe. 

"If you could be with anyone in the room, _besides Amity_ , who would it be?” Viney questioned, adding extra emphasis on Amity. Why did she say it like they were dating? Luz pressed her hands down between her legs as the feeling between her legs ache, even more, she seemed more aware of everything around her like her senses heightened. She felt something unpleasant, making her all the more nervous. 

“Luz!” Viney called out to her again. Willow tapped her shoulder which caused Luz snapped out of her inner thoughts again and brushed it off. 

"Oh...um...d-do you mean like sexually or in an r-relationship?"

"Only sexually," the beast keeping witch clarified. 

Luz blushed, which made her feel even hotter. She glared at Viney, all the healing witch did was smirk at her. Viney knew this would get a rise out of her, of course, she did. The Latina thought about it, every time she imagined herself having sex with anyone in the room, her face flustered and felt her climax approaching. How could Viney torture her like this?

"Oh... I g-guess after seeing those p-pictures I’d like to be fucked by Emira,” Luz managed to answer with a small smile. Of course, she would have picked Emira, she was crushing on her and Edric when they first met, it does help that they do bare a resemblance to Amity.

Emira gave her a wink and blew a kiss to Luz. The human blush deepened and she chuckled nervously before grabbing the bottle and spinning it. Landing on Skara this time.

“T-Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

"I d-dare you to tongue play with….” She looked around the room until she settled on a witch, "Willow.”

"Pshhh of course." Skara accepted

Skara crawled to where Willow was and kneeled in front of the plant witch. Skara cupped Willow's face and crushed her lips against her, the kiss was sloppy and they made a huge show of groping and teasing the other while they were having their tongue play. Once Skara pulled away and left Willow breathless, she grabbed the red bottle and spun it. This time when it stopped it landed on Emira, much to her delight.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Emira answered confidently. 

"I dare you to play around with Amity in front of all of us." The bard witch dared with a malicious grin on her face as she pointed to Amity, who stared at Skara in surprise that she would even come up with that kind of dare.

Everyone's eyes widened as they appeared dumbfounded by the dare Skara chose. Amity appeared taken aback and at a loss of words, her expression suggested she wasn’t disgusted by the idea. She was indifferent to it. Emira didn’t seem bothered by the dare at all, it was either the effects of the serum or her own experience with incest.

"What do you mean by playing around?" Emira inquired cautiously.

"Kissing and touching.”

“Hmm, I can do that, are you okay with this, Mittens?” She turned to her younger sister. With the serum, Amity’s mind was kept open and accepting of the situation regardless of whether Emira would ask her. 

“Uhh...yeah, but we’ll never speak of this.”

“Fair,” The older sister nodded.

Emira stayed where she was sitting while Amity crawled to her sister. Emira pulled Amity into a hot steamy kiss, Emira led the kiss as she was massaging her sister's tongue with her own, the Jaded haired witch broke the kiss and moved down, kissing, licking and sucking at Amity’s sensitive skin until it bruised. Kissing her way down to Amity’s left breast, She lifted the girl's nightgown and took her nipple in her mouth with a hum. The younger witch hissed at the feeling of Emira’s tongue on her hard nipple, her teeth teasing Amity with a faint nibble. Everyone stared on with libidinous eyes, this was the hottest and most taboo thing they’ve ever seen. Amity squirmed in her grasp, wanting to feel Emira’s skin. Luz was watching in awe, she bit her bottom lip and her breath quicken, watching Amity like this is so alluring. Luz felt envious of what was going on. Amity gasped and muffled a moan, hips rocking into her sister's palm as Emira dipped her smooth fingers down, slipping one into Amity’s cunt.

 _"Ah mmm, yes...Emira...",_ Amity moaned against her mouth, she felt so helpless with Emira’s finger curling into her in the right way and her hand keeping Amity’s head in place as she devoured her younger sister in a messy kiss. Amity squirmed a bit, kissing Emira back as fiercely she could. 

"Mittens...", Emira cooed, slipping another finger into Amity. Emira quickened her pace, curling and brushing at her walls as her wrist rubbed against Amity’s throbbing clit. Seeing this all unfold before Luz’s eyes made all the moisture in her mouth go dry, she remembered the time she went down on Amity. Just thinking about it sends a wave of pleasure throughout her entire body, the vibrator inside her brings her closer to a climax each time and seeing Amity like this might just finish her, her breath quickened and body heat rose, she might just cum from this. Amity bit on Emira’s bottom lip hard enough for her to grunt but it was nothing painful. Amity was gasping and moaning when she saw her sister's dark smirk, Emira leaned in and growled in Amity’s pointed ear:

"Cum for me, I know you want to~,” she whispered seductively

Amity opened her mouth with a loud cry, scratching at Emira’s arm as her body went tense, her vision going white as her climax reached and came hard on her sister's fingers. Luz’s mind turned to mush. She shivered while watching how this all played out, her breath quickened like she was about to faint. It was overwhelming for her, feeling her walls clenched even tighter around the toy, she felt her orgasm building up. Luz couldn’t keep her eyes off Amity this whole time and she couldn't fight it anymore, Luz moaned as she came on the toy. Emira eased the orgasm out of her with soft and shallow thrusts from her fingers before pulling them out.

“That was so hot,” Luz heard Willow whisper to herself.

“You did good,” Emira praised affectionally then turned her head to Luz and gave her a wicked grin, “I see someone enjoyed the show a little too much,” she snickered as she saw how soaked Luz’s shorts were. Luz was panting and blushed, she would have felt embarrassed by the aftermath of her orgasm 

“Did you cum, Luz?” Amity asked, looking astonished before she let out a low chuckle like she was amazed.

The humans' eyes widened as every witch in the room turned their heads to face her. They snickered or smirked at the flustered Latina. Luz’s eyes flickered between their gazes and saw Amity’s confused expression. She blushed invisibly beneath her tan skin as she looked down, too embarrassed to look at Amity’s gold eyes. She was never like this before, she had heard that sometimes people feel a great amount of shame after an orgasm, maybe that's what this was. The giggle that rumbled out of her throat made her face transform to its former self, Luz was embarrassed.

“Yeah...,” Luz mumbled, finally answering.

Amity visibly flustered, the rosiness color adding to her pale cheeks brought out more of her attractive features, not that Luz could figure out why she was blushing. The green-haired witch didn’t say anything, she got off her sister's lap and made her way back next to Luz without saying a word. Emira chuckled at her sister's pink face and spun the bottle, which landed on Boscha once again.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Boscha answered casually.

“I dare you to lick the cum off—. ”

“Pfft and here I was hoping for something more challenging,” Boscha scoffed, interrupting Emira, she walked over to where Luz was and grabbed her by her hips. She pulled Luz towards her and pulled her shorts down, revealing Luz’s soaked cunt. Luz fell back and held herself up by leaning on her elbows, she stared curiously to what Boscha was planning. Boscha sat there for a moment admiring how wet and pretty it looked. Amity, who was sitting next to Luz couldn’t keep her eyes off her wet sex. She just sat there with her mouth open, watching Boscha with Luz. 

Boscha got right to work removing the dildo inside Luz. The human seemed relieved that it was gone, moaning when Boscha pulled it out. The witch leaned down and licked Luz’s tan slit. Luz groaned under her breath. Luz shudders as Boscha delves inside and explores. Luz arches her back and moans, she is still sensitive from her last orgasm that keeps her panting as she grabs onto Boscha’s pink hair and pulls her closer. The potions witch hums while eating out Luz which gave a similar feeling to the vibrating dildo that was previously inside her. Luz squirms and whimpers as Boscha’s tongue brushes against her clit.

“Boscha” she moaned under her breath, then gasps, why did she say Boscha's name? It didn't feel right, last time they played this game she never had this issue, was this a side effect of the truth serum? The guilt was like gasoline in her guts. Her insides died slowly in the toxicity of guilt, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. Luz whimpers when Boscha drives her tongue in deeper. Luz is left panting and moaning. Once Luz was licked clean, Boscha pulled her tongue out her opening and marveled at her work. Boscha gave Luz a quick kiss on her soft lips before walking back to her seat. Luz was left gasping, she pulled her shorts up, noting how it felt less wet than before. Their little audience looked pleased by Boscha’s performance, though it seemed like what Boscha did was not what Emira had in mind. 

“Ok, that's not what I told you to do but since you gave a good show I'll let it slide,” Emira drawled. Boscha stuck her tongue out tauntingly in response.

“It was still hot,” Viney remarked, her face red in delight.

“Agreed,” Willow approved, Skara nodded. Amity didn't say anything, her face was unreadable, it left a bitter taste in Luz’s mouth. It was almost like the guilt grabbed Luz by the tongue and dried her mouth, she almost wanted to panic. She didn’t know why she felt so guilty. 

“Hey guys,” Emira called out to everyone, snapping Luz out of her thoughts. “Since it’s getting late why don't we do three rounds at the same time?”

“Huh?” Viney expressed her confusion. She’s not the only one, a few other witches in the room didn’t understand her proposal.

“What I’m saying since we always do one round at a time and that does take up a lot of our time, why not do other rounds at the same time?” Emira explained.

“It seems like what Emira is saying is, after the next dare, while that person is occupied with a dare someone will spin the bottle instead of waiting for that dare to be completed so that we all have something to do.” Amity clarified Emira’s explanation for those who didn’t understand, which was Luz, Viney, and Skara.

“Oooh,” Skara said when she finally understood. “Yeah that makes sense, I’m down for that.”

Everyone nodded eagerly, except for Amity who nodded almost robotically like she wasn’t even there. 

Despite it being Boshca’s turn, she let the older Blight take her turn in exchange of having another turn later, which no one had an issue with, they were all curious to see what Emira might have in mind with the next spin. Emira spun the bottle, while the bottle was spinning, Luz felt dizzy like her head was in that bottle, she couldn’t think all that well. She hoped once this game was over, maybe a good night's rest would help her. Once it finally stopped, it landed on Viney

Emira grinned, “Truth or dare?” she asked in an excited tone.

"Dare," Viney answered confidently.

"I dare you to let me fuck you with a strap-on.” She challenged almost eagerly

"Ha, you’re on!" 

Emira stood up and grabbed her bags of toys, once she pulled out the strap-on, she removed her nightgown. Exposing her gorgeous and lean body and began to put on the strap. Once she adjusted the strap the Blight twin put Viney on all fours and pulled down her pajama pants, she teasingly rubbed the opening of her cunt then pushed the strap in with ease. Since Viney was so wet, she didn't need any additional lube. Emira pounded into the girl at full force, showing no mercy in her thrusting, it practically left Viney screaming and clutching the pillows under her. 

As everyone was watching, Luz was drooling, Skara was blushing but had a low pant to her breath and Boscha was trying to rub herself without any of them noticing. While they were occupied, Willow took the opportunity to grab the red bottle and spin it. Everyone was so distracted by Emira ramming Viney, they didn’t realize the bottle was pointing to Amity.

“Amity, it's your turn, truth, or dare?” Willow spoke to Amity as she tapped her shoulders to get her friend's attention.

“Huh?” Amity looked down to see that the bottle was pointing at her. “Oh, I guess I’ll go with a dare,” she said absentmindedly amidst the moans of Viney in the background.

Willow noticed an odd change of emotions in her friend, she knew something was eating at her, it had something to do with Luz. Amity told her a few days ago about her crush on Luz. Maybe being alone with Luz would be what's best for Amity. That's when an idea came to Willow.

“I dare you to do...seven minutes in heaven with Luz.” 

Amity’s eyes widened, but why was she shocked by that request? Luz went down on her before so why was she blushing? It had to be the truth serum! This was so out of character, so far from what she’s usually like, she couldn’t even face Luz. Her brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that she was nervous. Amity closed her mouth, then looked at her toes before glancing back up to catch her eye. "That’s fine, let’s go, Luz.” was all she could say before she grabbed Luz by the hand and led her to the bathroom. While they walking Luz heard something about Boscha daring Willow to let her and Skara fuck her, but she didn’t pay much attention to it.

Once they entered the bathroom, Amity didn’t waste any time, she didn’t even utter a word to Luz. She pinned Luz to the wall and pulled her face to hers, as she roughly pressed her lips onto Luz and kissed her vehemently and passionately, Luz couldn’t kiss back as Amity’s was practically crushing her lips. The witch pulled back from the human to catch her breath. 

After a few seconds of breathing, Amity lifted Luz’s chin and kissed her once more. This time even more fiercely. Luz didn’t think Amity would be the type to be so rough but tonight was full of surprises.

Occasionally brushing her tongue against the Latina’s bruised lips. Amity groped Luz’s breast and roughly massaged them, it was almost painful. Amity quickly began to do away with Luz’s clothing, taking off her shirt and pulling down her shorts until she left practically naked. This didn’t seem like Amity at all. Was something bothering her? Luz thought about what it could be, did the game, in general, bother her? No, Amity likes this game more than even Luz does. The human thought back to the start of the night when she saw the yearning desire in Amity’s eyes when she helped Luz put the toy inside her. Now that she noticed nearly all her truth or dares involved Amity in some way, except... when she kissed Willow and was with Boscha. Speaking of Boscha, she said at the beginning of the game that the truth serum would let out the true feelings of the person drinking it, was Amity’s true feelings coming out as a side effect of the serum? Amity seemed hurt whenever Luz was with anyone….but her.

 _“Oh….”_ she thought to herself when she finally realized what was going on.

Luz put her hands on Amity’s shoulders and broke the kiss.

"Do you like me?” the Latina heard herself asking out loud. Amity suddenly froze, pausing over her.

After a few seconds, which felt like they were frozen in time, Amity slowly lifted her head and pierced her stunned golden eyes into Luz’s golden eyes. Amity tilted her head like Luz was speaking another language, as Luz herself had not much more different expression. Did she say something wrong?

The seconds were elapsing one after another, as the stilled moment in the bathroom was getting longer and longer. Thousands of thoughts got mixed up at once in the witch's head, as everything that she tried to say got stuck up in her throat. Instead, she fumbled and stuttered over the words she was trying to say:

"Wh-What?"

Luz swallowed hesitantly; Was Amity trying to avoid the question? Or maybe she didn’t understand her. Considering all that over again, the human realized that the question seemed inevitable in her mind, it must have crossed both their minds while they were doing sexual things to one another but did she want to repeat it?

"Do you like me?” Luz said again more consciously this time, as she pierced her hazel eyes into Amity’s golden orbs.

“I….” Amity was at a loss for words, the silence was eating at them both as beads of sweat were forming on Luz’s tan skin. Amity frowned in confusion like that question was so foreign to her.

Luz trembled, she said something wrong. Maybe she offended Amity? Oh gosh, she just doesn’t know anymore!

“I-It’s just that I’ve been d-doing these sorts of stuff with you more often in these g-games and back in the human world only people who liked each other d-did that!” Luz stuttered through her words frantically as she tried to get her thoughts out to break the silencing that was destroying her. Amity was still silent, she kept staring at Luz with an unemotional face, it started to creep her out. The human gulped and spoke once more: “It might b-be a cultural thing or something. It seems like Boscha and S-Skara like each other a lot a-and so does your sister and Viney. S-So I wanted to know if you liked me….”

Amity processed Luz’s words and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. Her eyes shifted restlessly from Luz’s face to her bare body, and then back to her face. Amity closed her mouth, staring at the Latina intensely. Why did Luz look so frightened? Was she scared of being rejected, like herself? She remembered when she feared that Luz would reject her at Grom. Goodness, she nearly killed them both because of it and here she was now, with her crush alone in the bathroom. She thought what she was feeling before was her lustful urges that need to be met but now she knows it was more than that. 

She seemed completely enchanted in the face of the girl. Amity pushed herself off Luz and backed away until she hit the sink. Amity flinched by the unexpecting contact then leaned against it as she ran her hands through her green hair and let out a deep breath. 

“You really are an idiot…” Amity muttered. Luz's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"You know..." the witch continued after a pause.”When I first met you, I couldn't understand what kind of person you were. You were talking about how you could accomplish what it took me years to achieve. Just a stupid human."

Amity made eye contact with Luz, her hazel eyes staring back at her like it was looking into her.

The green-haired witch crossed her arms to stop this nervous feeling in her gut. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and continued: “I couldn’t wrap my head around on how you thought. Everything was against you...I was against you....yet you never stopped. You kept trying to be my friend. After the library incident, I began to admire you. I thought about you more and more, I didn’t know why...it was like you were stuck in my head.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Luz asked quietly.

“Well I don’t know who would want the annoying human in their head,” Amity joked. Luz didn’t seem offended by that she laughed. 

“That’s true, I just thought since we already did so much together, we might…” Luz trailed off, contemplating how she would finish her sentence until she found the right words. “Be together...like a couple.”

“Like a couple?” Amity repeated, her face was getting more flustered, this sudden realization made her feel weak. She didn’t know how her family would react with her being romantic with a human but does it matter at this point? They were already doing sexual things, what would a romantic relationship change? How did the night turn out like this? She did like Luz a lot and wanted to be with her but did she even deserve to be with Luz?

While Amity was thinking to herself, Luz’s heart twisted and sunk with nerves as she waited for Amity’s response. She still didn't get an answer from Amity? Does she like her like that or was only interested in sex? It seemed like even Amity didn't know. Slowly, the panic and anxiety attack flowed through her veins. Her hazel eyes closed and tried to calm herself down but to no avail. Trepidation swelled through Luz as she couldn’t hold her feeling in any longer and blurted them out:

“When I did those dares with anyone else it just didn’t feel right! When I said I wanted to sleep with Emira, or when I kissed Willow— well, she’s my friend but I thought of it as platonic! Even when Boscha went down on me I felt...guilty. Like it didn’t feel right at all! I was truthful and my mind was open but I wanted it to be with you!” she confessed with a tremor in her voice. She paused and looked at Amity, who stared back at her with wide eyes. She could feel this silence is building up to something but why isn’t she saying anything? In the grip of the silence, Luz let her heart out.

“Amity, I love yo—“ Luz was interrupted when she felt a pair of hands grab her by the face and pull her into a searing kiss. She had slammed her lips to Luz’s and nearly knocked all wind from the human's lungs. Luz hardly had a moment to react before Amity pressed her tongue to the seam of her lips, Luz allowed access and Amity delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss that made Luz’s mind go blank. Luz’s arms reached up and tangled around her short green hair.

They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Luz holds Amity's head in her hands, while Amity has her hands on the back of Luz’s neck.

The witch pulls her back into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around Amity’s body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her body.

Amity had her pressed against the wall once more. Amity’s hands venture over her thin body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Amity’s full of passion and love, Luz's full of curiosity and affection. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is shared. While catching their breaths, Luz asked:

“Do you _love_ me?” Not like this time but love.

Amity lifted her gold eyes, locking them straight at Luz. Her stare was full of love, agape, affection, and a clear realization that she can no longer deny.

"I love you, Luz.”

This time, Luz leans in and kisses her. She moves her lips down and softly kisses up and down Amity's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Luz works her way back to her tender, smooth lips. After she pulled away, she felt like with these newly confessed feelings she was looking at Amity in a different light. Everything about her was so beautiful, so enchanting. 

“I think our seven minutes are up,” Amity spoke between moans. Now that Luz thought about it they were in here longer than seven minutes. Behind the wall, they would hear the faint sounds of moaning. Which would explain why none of them signaled that their time was up. Oh well, if everyone was going to be occupied then so were they. 

“It’s not unless they tell us it is,” Luz stated before giggling.

Amity smiled and kissed Luz on her cheek.

“I love you,” Amity said again, pulling Luz closer to her.

“I love you too,” Luz whispered. Slowly she pressed her lips against Amity’s. Like a wave of warmth filled her up, there was no hint of lust, nothing sexual about the kiss at all. Every inch of Luz is saturated in this newfound relationship with Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, I admit I didn't intend to add some romance into a story that's supposed to be purely sexual but a fellow commenter asked for it so I obliged. If anyone here didn't know I'm Aromantic and Asexual, so romance isn't my strongest suit, so yes it might be odd I only write sexual fanfictions but I hope I wrote it to your liking. I did my best with the confession scene, I am considering making a small owl house fanfic series with some whump and angst. hope you enjoyed it and again if you read the tags then don't be surprised by what you read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know I said I was done with the story but a couple more scenarios came to me so I had to make a chapter and I finally found the time to write it. I hope you enjoy it!

It’s been almost two months since they started playing their version of truth or dare. It’s essentially a tradition and improved Luz’s relationship with the girls. They tried to have their “slumber party” every two weeks or so though it all depended when Eda was out of the house. She’d like to think of it as a bonding game, they even stopped using Boscha’s truth serum since they did so much together there was no point in lying. It’s even the reason she and Amity got together. Luz admitted she was worried they might get caught as this became more of a habit for the group. Eda had gotten suspicious when Hooty slipped up a few times about the drawings Luz gave to him to talk to and Eda questioning the odd smell in the living room from time to time. Luz always has to lie through her teeth and Eda usually shrugs it off and continues with her day. Once again, Eda and King had to leave for the night. Eda muttered something about Vegas and King wanted to tag along.

With Eda out of the house, Luz can call the girls and get ready for another sleepover. Once the group was back, they didn’t waste any time with gossip or a movie, they all wanted to start the game. 

Everyone huddled in their usual circle and Luz spun the bottle, everyone watched closely as the bottle blurred from their vision while it was spinning, slowly stopping and landing on Emira.

Emira sat up straight, not expecting to be the first one.

“Emira, truth, or dare?”

“Hmmm, I’ll start with a dare, cutie.” She answered while grinning at Luz. Luz always blushes whenever Emira called her a cutie and the older Blight made her sure to use that to her advantage. 

“Picking dare right off the bat I see,” Luz teased, “I’ll start us off easy then. Get naked and stay like that for the rest of the game."

“And here I thought you’d pick something challenging,” Emira sighed before giving Luz a sly smirk. Standing up she slowly removed her nightgown, giving the girls a nice strip tease. Everyone's eyes were enchanted by her naked figure, Emira had a great body. Lean and tall. Pale skin and rounded breast with hard and pink nipples that were begging to be sucked. Most of the girls were looking at her shaven and wet sex with lustful eyes and imagining what they could do to her. It seems Emira got a little excited from this dare more than she’d like to admit. The witch spun the bottle right after.

  
While it was spinning, Emira sat back down in a criss-cross position, making sure everyone could get a nice look at her cunt throughout the entire game.

Once the bottle stopped, it landed on Boscha.

“Truth or dare?”

Boscha’s eyes were so distracted by Emira’s body, she didn't even notice it was her turn until Skara nudged her. Her three eyes shot up and quickly met Emira’s golden eyes. Emira winked at her, causing Boscha to blush embarrassingly. 

“Oh, easy I’m picking dare,” Boscha answered in a snarky attitude, hoping Emira would give her some action.

“I dare you to let me sit on your face.”

Boscha’s lips curled into a grin and quickly got in the middle of the circle. 

“Let's do it,” she said excitedly as she laid down. Emira stood up and kneeled in front of the witch's head. Everyone leaned in to get a better look. The show was about to start. Emira lowered herself to sit on her face before she got to work. The potions witch grabbed onto Emira’s hips and teasingly licked her slit, getting an approval moan from the older witch. Boscha’s tongue gave her a few more strokes before diving it deep inside Emira’s opening. Emira moaned loudly and arched her back by the sudden feeling. Boscha swirled her tongue inside her as more Emira’s juices were smearing on her face. Her moans were filling the room, making everyone’s face incredibly flustered and excited. Emira’s breathing was getting heavier, she started to grind herself on Boscha’s face. The three-eyed witch’s nose rubbed against Emira’s clit, earning another loud moan from the older Blight. Boscha sensed Emira was close and took her tongue out of her opening to focus on her clit. 

“Oh fuck,” Emira gasped out, her voice shattered, “more.”

Boscha rubbed her chin against her folds while she was sucking on Emira’s clit. Faster and harder, her tongue circling her nub, not slowing down for a second. Emira’s legs began to tremble, pressure building up inside of her.

  
“Mmmm..ah fuck, oh fuck,” the Blight twin panted out, her back arching as she began riding on Boscha’s face.

  
The girls watching were feeling incredibly aroused by the sight, a few of the girls were starting to shift into their pillows trying to rub themselves. Amity’s face was flustered, she wanted to touch herself but knew sooner or later she’d get some action but holy Titan, this was hot. 

  
“Fuck, Boscha, I’m gonna cum,” Emira moaned.

  
Emira reached her climax and was riding out wave after wave against the potion witch’s face. Boscha’s face was completely drenched in Emira’s juices. When she finally stilled, Emira slid down the younger witch’s body and pressed a kiss to her lips. Boscha moaned deeply into the kiss. The jade haired witch could taste herself on Boscha’s lips, her tongue explored Boscha’s mouth as she panted, and she pulled away a few moments later, leaving a string of her saliva and cum connected between the two witches' mouths.

  
Both girls made their way back to their seats. Their little audience was satisfied and wet by the show they gave. Boscha could practically taste the sexual tension in the air. She spun the bottle, which landed on Luz this time. 

Boscha smirked and asked, “Luz, truth or dare?”

Despite being incredibly aroused the Latina didn’t want to do anything just yet despite her cunt begging for release.

“Umm, Truth,” Luz answered. Boscha grimaced by her answer, she would have dared the human to go down on her but oh well.

“What’s your biggest sexual fantasy?” she asked, seemingly curious.

The Latina looked up and thought about it for a moment while blushing.

“I’d have to say gang bang. I used to masturbate at the thought of multiple people going at me at once,” Luz explained, she was practically drooling at the thought of it. 

“Guys or girls?”

“Either or, to be honest,” Luz shrugged, “I’m bisexual, so whether it’s all guys or girls or even mixed is no issue for me.”

A few witches chuckled at her response, they were all amused by her fantasy, safe to say none of them thought someone like Luz would’ve loved to get railed by multiple witches. Amity took a mental note down to learn a spell that would duplicate herself. Luz laughed with them nervously before spinning the bottle, which landed on her close friend, Willow.

Willow’s eyes lit. Finally, she gets her turn.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Willow answered quickly, she knew Luz always picked out the best dares for her.

“I dare you to touch and dirty talk to Amity,” the human dared with a devilish smile. Willow was taken aback at first but smirked. Her girlfriend Amity, who was sitting next to her, eyes widened. As usual, Luz loves to tease Amity. 

“Expected nothing else from you, Luz,” the plant witch giggled, tapping Luz’s nose playfully before she moved in front of Amity. Amity scooted herself closer to her friend, she didn’t know what to expect. She was relieved she would finally gets to cum after that show Boscha and her sister gave but a little annoyed Luz would tease her like this, she would surely get back at her.

Willow first leaned in and gently kissed Amity, she brushed her tongue against her lips for a moment but didn’t dive her tongue in Amity’s mouth. Her fingers rubbed Amity’s slit through her soaked panties, earning a small moan from the green-haired witch. Willow moved her panties aside and stuck two fingers in her core while her thumb was massaging her clit. The plant witch trailed her kisses down Amity’s neck, leaving hickeys behind before bringing her mouth to Amity’s pointed ear and whispered seductively:

“I’m going to make you come so hard. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Amity gasped and thrust herself on Willow’s fingers. She gripped her friend's shirt and pulled her closer. Her sex was getting wetter and her juices were starting to drip down her thighs.

“How badly do you want to come in front of everyone?” Willow asked, whispering before nibbling on her pointed ear. Dirty talking wasn’t usually her thing but she picked up a few phrases here and there from her time with Boscha and Skara. 

Everyone was intensely watching them. Their gaze focused on what was happening.

“You’re clenching against my fingers, do you wanna come that badly?” 

Amity moaned again and soon straddled Willow's lap. At this point, she was riding Willow's fingers.

“Ah fuck—yes! Fuck!” Amity screamed, her body trembling in pleasure.

“Why don’t you say it? Hmm, Amity? Tell us all how badly you want to come?” Willow mused, smirking at Amity. Having Amity practically melt at her touch was a lot hotter than Willow anticipated. 

Willow’s thumb moved to roll against her clit. Amity’s walls were pulsating against her hand, hips thrusting up to meet her pumps. Amity’s eyes screwed shut, completely trapped in blissed, she cried out:

“Please let me come! I want it so badly!”

Luz, who was sitting next to them, felt a rush of wetness in her core, if Amity looked this cute when she’s being bullied then she has to try this. She would have to invite Willow for a threesome. 

“Let’s go…come for me,” Willow whispered libidinously. Amity let out a series of shaky whimpers, her body clenching, shivering in pleasure as she came hard on her friend's fingers. Her juices gushed around the witch’s hand. 

“Aww, you’re so cute when you come,” Willow cooed, gently pulling her fingers out of the green-haired witch, she moved her free hand stroked Amity’s cheek gently, the dripping fingers coming up to rest against her lips. Obediently Amity sucked them into her mouth, tongue wrapping around them, licking the wetness from them. Pulling them from her, Willow leaned up, kissing her intently, moaning against her mouth at the taste of Amity’s cum.

  
Amity pulled herself off Willow's lap and sat next to Luz silently, still trying to catch her breath from her orgasm. Every witch in the room saved that mental image in their memory. Willow hummed to herself, satisfied with the dare, and spun the bottle. This time, landing on Skara. The bard witch shot up in joy when the bottle pointed at her.

“Truth or dare?" Willow asked, smiling at Skara like nothing just happened.

"Dare!" Skara shouted almost desperately.

“Ha, smart choice,” the plant witch chuckled. "I dare you to put a vibrator inside you until you come.”

"That's easy." Skara motioned her finger for Emira to pass her the black bag. Emira does so with a smirk. Skara looked through the bag for a few seconds before pulling a small pink vibrator and the controller, the bard witch quickly discarded her pants and panties before positioning it down her front. She sat cross-legged, giving everyone a good look at her wet sex, and pushed the vibrator inside herself with a low moan. Willow took the opportunity to take the controller and set the vibrating function at medium. Everyone could hear a low buzzing sound, Skara was starting to tremble at the pleasure, even as she grabbed the bottle and spun it. Which landed on Emira once again.

“T-Truth or dare,” Skara managed to ask.

“Dare,” Emira responded with no hesitation

The Bard witch thought about what she would have Emira do. Emira was already naked so there was a lot to be desired from her. The jade haired witch usually chose truth most of the time and all her questions revolved around incest. That’s when a funny little idea came to Skara.

“I dare you to call Edric,” she dared.

Emira’s golden eyes widened, then tilted her head suspiciously, “That’s it?”

Skara shook her head.

“That’s not all, call him and just talk to him how you two usually would but...I get to do whatever I want to you while you’re talking to him,” she added with a grin.

Emira looked surprised at first then it quickly turned to excitement. This was new. Who knows, this could be a newly discovered kink she would enjoy.

“Hmm ok,” she chirped happily and got in the middle of the circle. Everyone was curious to see how this would play out as they saw Emira summon a crow phone and call her brother. Skara stood up from where she was sitting and moved next to Emira. After a few seconds of ringing, Edric picked up.

  
“Hello?” he said, his voice coming from the crow. Edric was put on speaker so everyone in the room could hear him.

“Hey, Edric.” Emira greeted almost nervous yet excited at the same time. Skara teasingly rubbed her thigh, earning a gasp from the older Blight.

“Emira? How’s the slumber party going?”

Emira felt one of Skara’s hands move up towards her breast while the other hand closer to her crotch. The dark-skinned witch massaged Emira’s breast, even rolling a nipple between her fingers. Causing the girl's breath to hitch in surprise.

“Mmm—oh I mean Mhmm! yeah it’s fine, it’s fun here but I just miss hearing your voice,” she admitted, surprisingly sounding honest. Even with Skara touching her, she tried her best to stop herself from moaning.

  
“Oh really?” Edric asked teasingly. His voice sounded playful on the other end. “You’ve only been gone for a couple of hours and you miss me already?”

“Y-Yes,” Emira stuttered. She felt Skara slipped a finger in her core and began to pump in and out. 

“Why don’t you prove how much you missed me?” He purred. Everyone in the room widened their eyes. Every girl looked at each other as if to make sure they all heard the same thing. Well, this dare certainly took an unexpected turn.

“Oh? Oooh.” Emira got the hint and blushed. “You want to do this now?”

  
“Yeah, I mean you said you missed me and I missed you too,” Edric shrugged. 

  
“I’ve missed your voice,” Emira says shyly. Biting down on her lip while Skara fingers her faster

  
“Is that it?” He teases.

  
“And I miss you in bed.” She commented confidently. “I miss your touches, your lips, and you—” Emira was cut off by a moan when Skara added in two more fingers and began kissing her neck.

  
“My what?” Everyone could hear Edric’s smugness through the phone. “My my, what's all that noise you keep making? Are you masturbating?” he questioned teasingly.

  
“Umm yeah…” Emira lied. Skara snickered against her neck and resumed thrusting her fingers in and out of Emira.

  
“Emira, you bad girl,” Edric joked. “Anyways, tell me what else did you miss?

Emira sighed in relief that he fell for it, now that’s out of the way she could be as loud as she wants.

  
“I miss your cock, Edric.” She moaned.

  
“Ha, that’s what I wanted to hear,” Edric chuckled. Everyone, who was listening in on this closely and kept their voices down, heard some more fumbling on the other end. “Emira, I’m unzipping my pants right now. I’m so hard thinking about you, I wish I was there to fuck you.”

  
Emira grinded her core against Skara’s hand, which made her thrust even faster. “I wish you were here too. I would ride your cock until you come.”

  
Everyone heard Edric moan through the crow phone. “Mmm, you should feel how hard I am. I want to be inside you so bad~” 

Emira was growing incredibly aroused by this. 

  
“Oh, fuck, yes, Edric. I want that so bad right now. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard!” She moaned. Skara slid her fingers out of Emira’s cunt to rub her swollen clit. 

  
“Oh, Edric!” The crow slipped from Emira’s hand, but Edric can still hear the moans escape her lips as the flooding pleasure rushed over her and she came. Willow took the opportunity to set the vibrator to high, which sent Skara over the edge but she made sure to keep quiet.

  
Edric didn’t finish that long after his sister. The sounds of her pleasure induced his own.

  
Emira was panting, “Wow… that was…” 

  
“Amazing,” Edric finished for her. “Tomorrow night, I’m gonna fuck you crazy.”  
  
“Can’t wait~” Emira purred. She said her goodbyes to her brother and shut the phone. The girls began to whisper to one another about what just happened, their tones were evaluated by what occurred. It was one of the most exciting experiences they’ve ever had.

  
Emira kissed Skara on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made Skara blush. Emira spun the bottle, which landed on Viney.

  
“Truth or dare?” 

  
“Dare.”

  
“I dare you to clean us up.” Emira dared, pointing to her drench sex.

  
“Of course.”

  
Viney crawled to them and kneeled before Emira and Skara, looking at their wet sex’s. Viney wasted no time and dove down to Emira’s cunt and lapped up her juices, giving nice long licks on her opening, making sure to slurp up the juices. Emira let out a low moan and gently stroked Viney’s brown hair affectionately. After she was cleaned up, Viney repeated the same thing to Skara, she even pulled out the vibrator. Once both witches were cleaned up. Skara patted Viney on the head and leaned down to kiss her. After which, the beast keeping and healing witch spun the bottle, after a few seconds, it slowed down and landed on Amity.

  
“Ah it’s about time you got your turn, Amity,” Viney remarked, “truth or dare?”

  
Amity struggled to pick. She was too tired to do anything too crazy after her little fun with Willow earlier. She would rather play it safe.  
“Truth,” she stated.

  
Viney raised an eyebrow curiously at her choice but quickly threw that thought away.

“What’s something Luz does in the bedroom that always drives you crazy,” she questioned with a roguish smirk.

“Good crazy or bad crazy?”

“Good crazy,” Viney clarifies. 

“Easy. She role-plays as these characters from a genre that humans have called “Anime”. She showed me a few anime’s and my favorite was Revolutionary Girl Utena. Luz would role-play as Anthy & I would be Utena.”

“Is she good?” Viney asked eagerly.

Amity nodded with a blush, “Very. She’s the princess and ‘rewards’ me for my efforts to fight for her hand. I always try to be on top but Anthy-Luz tries to be the dominating princess. One time we were fucking and she flipped me over and started to ride me, she came super hard when I called her “my queen”. It can get intense but Luz never breaks character. She takes this anime thing too seriously.” Amity explained before giggling at the memory.

Luz nods in agreement and kisses Amity on the cheek, which causes her girlfriend to fluster. Amity shakes it off and grabs the bottle. After spinning it the bottle was blurry and took longer to stop before it finally slowed down and landed on...Luz.

“Ahh speak of the devil,” Amity chuckled. “Truth or dare, love?”

Luz smirks and looks at her girlfriend with challenging eyes, “You know with you I’m always picking dare.”

The green-haired witch gave her a mischievous grin. “I knew you would say that, well I think I’m gonna fulfill your fantasy. I dare you to power bottom and let everyone here fuck you.”

Luz’s jaw dropped and everyone else looked surprised. Luz felt a wildfire of emotions come over her, from excited to nervous to aroused. Was Amity really going to fulfill her gang bang fantasy?

“Are you gonna be part of it,” Luz asked.

“Nope,” Amity shook her head, “I’m only watching, consider it payback.” She stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend playfully then pointed her finger to the middle of the circle. Motioning Luz to do the dare, all with what Luz could describe as a sadistic grin plastered on her face. 

Luz groaned. Yes, it was always her fantasy to be railed by multiple witches but she hoped Amity would be part of it. Oh well, she was still going to enjoy this. Her core was soaked in anticipation of this moment. Luz sat in the middle of the circle with beads of sweat starting to form on her brow, she quickly discarded her clothes and waited for what was going to happen. At first, most of the girls didn’t know where to start, they just exchanged glances. Except for Boscha and Emira, who were eyeing Luz’s naked figure like she was a treat for them.

Amity hummed amusingly at her girlfriend's expression. She sat there with her arms crossed and her sex getting even wetter. She looked to the girls and gave them a reassuring smile.

“Would you ladies be willing to fuck my girlfriend crazy tonight?” Amity proposed to the other girls.

Everyone nodded eagerly. Within seconds, clothes began peeling off like every witch in the room lost all self-control.

Emira grabbed her black bag and walked behind Luz. Moments later, Skara kneeled in front of her and started everything off by getting the Latina ready for the pounding she was about to endure. Skara started by kissing and licking at Luz’s tan thighs. Once she got to Luz’s sex, she wasted no time licking her, thrusting her tongue in and out of the hole. The human moaned quietly and appeared less nervous than she did before. 

Boscha kneeled next to Luz and started playing with her breast, groping and sucking on them. Viney was doing the same with her other breast. Willow walked by the window to grab the same plant she used last time on everyone. Emira put on the strap-on she was planning to mount Luz with once she adjusted it, she kneeled behind Luz and grabbed her by the chin, pulling her face to the side she took the opportunity to kiss her, the Blight twin chuckled into their kiss as Luz automatically squeaked from the sudden roughness of the kiss. 

  
Luz's mind was running a million miles per hour and her body was getting increasingly hot. She felt hands all around her, pleasure engulfing every inch of her body. The human felt like any minute her body would explode from this intense pleasure that she broke the kiss so she could breathe.

“Ah fuck, mmmm ah…” Luz moaned.

Some of the witches exchange a few glances at each other when they agreed Luz was ready. Emira pulled Luz on her lap but didn’t stick the toy in her yet, only rubbing it against her ass, earning a few whimpers from the younger girl. Skara pulled out a double-edge dildo from the bag and inserted the first half into herself. The bard witch spread Luz’s legs to expose the girl’s dripping wet sex before positioning the other half at the Latina’s entrance. It was clear that Luz was desperately in need of attention and Skara was all too glad to give her all she could handle and more. Willow told Skara to go slow, which she compelled. Slowly pushing the toy in Luz’s vagina. The human arched her back and gasped at the feeling of being filled by the dildo. Skara waited for Luz to adjust to the toy, leaning in and kissing her, Skara began to move. 

Once Luz got used to the feeling, Skara moderately dragged the toy back out and repeated her first step of slamming the toy back in with enough force to make the Latina scream. Skara set the pace and her hips met Luz’s with each thrust. Boscha and Viney were still playing with her breast. Emira lifted Luz’s hips a little and spread her ass cheeks. She rubbed the toy against Luz’s hole, which made the human yelp in surprise.

“Luz, is this your first time doing anal?” Emira asked.

“I...I mean, Amity put a butt plug in me whenever we role play but I never had anything that big in me.” Luz stammered a little nervously. Emira hummed and kissed Luz’s round ears to comfort her in some way. 

“Hmm ok, I’m gonna go in slow, get ready,” the Blight twin said.

The illusions witch pressed the tip against the human's asshole and used her weight to pull the girl down slowly on the length. Luz gritted her teeth and winced in pain at the odd feeling, it was a little painful at first but with Skara pounding her front, the pain was soon gone. Once she adjusted to being filled in both holes, Emira slowly thrust Luz on her lap, finally sheathed the toy inside her sister's girlfriend.

Boscha took the opportunity to grab Luz’s short hair and grind her face into Boscha’s wet sex. Luz got the memo and started licking the three-eyed witch's sex. Viney decided to ride Luz’s fingers and Willow used a plant vine to rub the human's clit while the other vine was inserted into her. Emira and Skara were pounding away at her, showing no mercy in their thrusting. Boscha felt Luz’s tongue lick along her slit with every thrust the witches were giving her. The potions witch moaned and gripped Luz’s hair even tighter and urged Luz to keep licking.

Luz was soon enjoying the rough treatment she was receiving, started to moan and gasp erratically as the girls continued to fuck her senseless, not giving the poor human a chance to a moments rest.

  
Amity sat there watching with lustful eyes as she saw her girlfriend get railed by five different witches at the same time. What an erotic sight this was. Amity pulled out her scroll and began recording the gang bang. She couldn’t help but slip a finger into her sex and begin to masturbate. 

“Oh fuck!!” Luz screamed as she felt Willow press down on her clit with her vine as she fucked herself against the other part of it. Emira was kissing the back of the human's neck and let out a dark chuckle after she heard the scream Luz just made.

Luz seemed to be in a constant state of either screaming, cumming, or crying tears of pleasure. The pleasure was incredibly intense and addicting. To live out her fantasy like this was a dream come true. Luz started to roll her hips along with Emira’s and Skara’s thrusting. She rolled her tongue around Boscha’s clit as she sucked her harder, trying to get the witch to finish. She even curled her fingers into Viney to finger her faster and rubbed her other hand on Willow’s slit. So much was happening that it was hard to keep track. She’s seen porn of women taking multiple men at the same time and wondered how they managed to do it.

Skara’s thrusting was starting to get sloppy, she was moaning loudly and soon came on the toy. The bard witch rode out her orgasm and kept it going until Luz can reach her orgasm, which wouldn’t be long. Emira still kept her thrusting going, moving in time with the powerful thrust that was driving into the punished human. 

“Oh shit, fuck! I’m so close!” Luz moaned out loud when she pulled away from Boscha’s snatch for a moment before resuming to licking her.

Luz felt this pleasure through her entire body, she looked to Amity, who was recording the whole thing and masturbating. Luz let out a muffled scream into Boscha’s sex as these new sensations hit her all at once and caused her to reach her orgasm in no time at all. Luz’s vision went white and she felt the blood rush to her head, she almost felt lightheaded, almost like she was going to faint.

Luz’s screaming vibrated against Boscha’s clit which soon made the witch reach her orgasm. Boscha came on Luz’s face and drenched her face in juices. Seconds later, Emira reached her climax, then Willow, then Viney. Amity couldn’t even hold on for that long and her legs shook when she came, this was the best dare she ever had Luz do. Cum was flowing down Luz’s thighs and making her knees slide a bit as it pooled onto the floor when Emira set her down. Luz was covered head to toe in cum and she laid there smiling blissfully and twitching on the floor from her intense orgasm. She was completely exhausted. It felt as though energy was drained out of her and left her with this blissful high. 

“Best...dare…ever…” Luz panted, almost slurring her words.

As Luz laid there naked and used up by the witches, she was giggling and twitching, seemingly unbothered. Amity was catching her breath and stopped the recording, her eyes were glued on her girlfriend's cum-covered body. Her cunt was soaked and used up. Oh how she wanted to fuck Luz right now, she almost took a step towards her but restrained herself. Amity knew Luz would be too tired to do anything.

Everyone was naked and sticky and not sure what the next move was. Once Amity caught her breath she looked to everyone else and asked:

“What now? Wanna call it a night?”

Emira shook her head, “No, I’m too messy to sleep.”

“I vote we all hit the showers,” Willow proposed. 

“That sounds nice, I could use one,” Skara agreed.

“Not like we can all use the shower at the same time though,” Boscha commented.

“True, but I’m pretty sure there’s more than one bathroom,” Viney remarked.

“There's one here and...two upstairs...we can go in pairings and shower,” Luz slurred, surprising everyone that she could still think let alone speak.

Emira and Viney decided they would shower together upstairs, Viney gathered their clothes and soon followed Emira, everyone knew they were gonna stay in the shower for a long time. Boscha, Skara, and Willow bid them a good game before going upstairs to the other bathroom. That just left Amity and Luz alone in the living room. 

Amity walked over to her girlfriend and effortlessly picked her up. Amity could thank her years of playing Grudgby for her upper body strength. Luz was naked, wet, and exhausted in her arms. Amity almost felt bad but she knew Luz loved the dare.

“Luz~” Amity cooed, “Come on, get your sense’s together, we’re going to take a shower.”

Luz groaned and rubbed her wet head on Amity’s shoulder as the green-haired witch was walking to the unoccupied bathroom while carrying her girlfriend bridal-style. It brought back memories of when Luz carried Amity after she broke her leg. 

“Together?” she asked innocently.

Amity smiled, “Of course.”

Luz beamed at her answer and kissed Amity’s neck, “That’s good, it gives me the chance to get revenge.”

"Aww and here I thought you enjoyed it," Amity said with a fake pout.

"Oh I enjoyed it a lot but you weren't part of it and I want payback for that," Luz said playfully.

Amity laughed at her response. Once they entered the bathroom. Amity flashed Luz a lecherous grin that regained all of Luz’s senses.

“I can’t wait~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep so that happened. Tell me your thoughts below and thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Another Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085073) by [Love_Lili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili)




End file.
